Behind the Pageant Mask
by iphonegoddess
Summary: Ariella spent her life growing up in pageants with her best friend Donovan by her side. They has shared everything with each other...
1. Chapter One

Tonight was the night for Ariella Boston's mother. Patricia Boston; stage mother, pageant mom and slave driver. Ariella often referred to her as 'Mommy Dearest' as her life was a parallel to the movie. Ariella's childhood was spent driving from city to city, driving from pageant to pageant. She was a beauty queen, radiant blue eyes, beautiful golden locks that curled naturally at the ends and dimples that anyone would melt at the sight of. Patricia was the lead 'mom' in the pageant section and always strived for perfection in her life, meaning Ariella was only a mistake when she wasn't on stage.

Tonight, was the Senior Prom and in the running for court were the most popular girls in school and naturally the most popular guys. In the lead running for both Queen and King were Ariella and her boyfriend Donovan Lewis. Donovan had been with Ariella for 5 years and they were very close, yet not in the way you'd think. Donovan's mother was also one of the pageant directors with Patricia and they introduced the kids at a tender age of 4 and they had grown up together. They found peace with each other, they could be who they really were and became the best of friends.

However when they hit High School the mothers threatened that if they did not 'go steady' with each other and save them the drama of meeting kids they did not like, they would force them into senior pageants through their High School years. So Donovan and Ariella have been pretending ever since, they'd never kissed, only to do so much as holding hands in public. They hated pretending to be in love, they hated not being able to date anyone and they despised lying to their friends and family. But in order to have a semi-normal High School life, they had to.

"You need to slow down." Ariella fidgeted in the seat next to him, glancing at the speedometer that was edging towards 85.

"Ari, calm down we're fine." He said calmly, glancing down to see how fast he was going.

"The road is wet, and the speed limit is 50 and you are doing 80. Sorry but that is not 'fine'." She said, glancing ahead of the window.

"You know I love you Ari, but you can be a bit of a downer. Here, I'll go 60 will that make you happy?" He eased off the accelerator and smiled at her.

"It'll help, thank you." She said, breathing a sigh of relief and glanced out the window. She had never imagined her life to end up this way. She hated pretending to be someone she wasn't, there were guys she found attractive in school that never even spoke to her. She'd been 'taken' her entire high school career and it was natural now for the both of them. Playful banter, a squeeze here, a poke there. They'd smile, hold hands and everyone would fall in love with them. How she wished graduation would come sooner, then they'd be going separate ways and could experience life.

As the BMW neared the valet outside the country club Ari sighed and put on her 'I'm in love with this man' face and turned to Donovan who had already done the same.

"This is over at 10, right?" She smoothed out her dress and fixed her curls that framed her face.

"You bet." He jumped out to open her door, and she sighed. They would only be there long enough to get the crowning ceremony over then leave. Most people would assume they left to 'do it' and they would be free to go home and she could catch her TV shows and catch up on her biology that lay abandoned on her desk.

"Ari!" Ariella smiled at her bouncing friend Michelle, who even though was Ari's best friend still had no idea Ari was faking it with Donovan.

"Hi Shelly! Oh my land I love your dress! It's so big and sophisticated. How on earth did you get in Michaels car?"

"It was ridiculous, he had to shove it in and slam the door as I held it. I have a hoop skirt on so I looked seriously funny. Mom said it would look lovely under these lights and I think she was right. Thank you, your dress is lovely too! And Hi Donovan, you clean up nicely." She joked.

"Yes, I do clean up rather nicely don't I?" He laughed, linking his fingers through Ariellas. "Lucky woman, isn't she?"

The three shared a smile and headed out to the dance floor where they managed to mingle with everyone in attendance for the next 2 hours. Everyone loved Ariella and Donovan they were easily the most popular couple in the school.

"Van?" Ariella cooed, grabbing his waist.

"Yes?" He cooed back, putting his arm around her.

"I have to excuse myself to the ladies room for a moment; shall I meet you back at our table?"

"Yes, they are about to do the ceremony so you know what that means!" He winked at her, and they both smiled knowing everyone around them thought something different.

"Oh, of course I do. I can't imagine anything more perfect, be right back!"

As Donovan sat down to wait for Ariella he glanced up to see a group of football buddies coming towards his table. He made a mental note that this was almost over, and smiled up at them; "Hey guys! You guys look ridiculous in suits, it really does nothing for you I'm afraid." He laughed, smoothing out his pale purple tie.

"Har-Har" Trevor laughed, "Hey man you and your woman HAVE to come to this party tonight man! It's right after crowning so of course you can have your moment but it will be the party of the century!"

Donovan inwardly groaned, "Ahh sounds tight guys, but I've got other plans for Ari. If you know what I mean?" He smirked, but hated the way he made Ari sound like nothing but a piece of ass.

"Dude, we know! But look, you come to the party have a few drinks, loosen up and take her upstairs to the suite. You guys can go at it all night!" Trevor coaxed.

"Listen, let me talk to her first. Don't want to make any plans without her consent you know?"

The guys laughed, "Yeah right, you are so whipped!"

"You know it. Oh here she is, I'll come let you know afterward." Donovan smiled and let Ariella sit down first and the guys scattered.

"You'll let them know what?" She asked, scooting her chair in.

"Listen, they are having a massive party."

Ariella shifted towards him, "We had a deal." She murmured.

"I know but he said we could have the suite upstairs. All we have to do is party for an hour or two and we can be upstairs watching our shows, or your homework or whatever it is you want to do. Like it or not we are still popular and have to make appearances." He said, tossing his crumpled napkin onto his plate.

After a few moments of contemplating Ariella sighed gently, "You're right, I'll go. But can we stop at home first? I'd like to get a change of clothes otherwise I'll be walking around in my underwear."

Donovan laughed; "You know, I may be just a friend but that mental image is very tempting. We could not go home and you'd have to walk around in your underwear. I'm not against that at all." He laughed as she swatted his leg.

"Hello Class of 2010! And you under-classman of course!" The crowd hollered as they crowded around the stage for the ceremony. "I'd like to ask all nominees please take your places on the stage as we'd like to get the crowning underway."

They took their places and anxiously waited as the dance committee made speech after speech about each nominee. After 10 minutes they finally got out the winner card and announced the winners.

"Our 2010 Prom King is…..Donovan Lewis!" One down, one to go. They placed the crown on his head as he jumped forward smacking his crotch in a manner that she knew what he was insinuating for the crowd.

"And finally our 2010 Prom Queen is…." Ariellas heart raced as she knew all the girls up there were pretty and popular. She didn't care if she won, she just knew if she didn't her mother would practically disown her and tell her she wasn't pretty enough.

"Marigold Smith!"

The brunette next to her started to cry as they placed the tiara on her head of curls, and she mouthed 'I can't believe this!' to Ari as she stepped forward to join a stunned Donovan on the dance-floor.

Friends rushed Ari to console her as her fake-boyfriend danced with another girl, which she obviously couldn't care less about. She actually envied him because he was able to dance with someone else at his Senior Prom.

Sometimes she would day-dream about her life being different, a childhood she liked to remember and a family that loved her for who she was and not on how she looked. She longed to meet a guy that loved her for her charming sense of humor, or her personality and wit. She was book smart but not a nerd, she loved to read and loved to sing. She wanted to take up singing lessons but her mother told her she couldn't sing. It was a hobby she wished she could do more of, but in reality here she was stuck in a world of make believe.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ari I still can't believe you didn't win, it had to be fixed. Her cousin was on the committee!" He offered. Van had grown up witnessing the abuse between Ariella and her mother, Ari was never pretty enough or good enough for Patricia. Tonight Ari had wanted to win so she could throw the crown in her mothers face and tell her just how pretty she felt that night.

"It's not a sure thing Van. My entire life has been centered around winning beauty contests and having people stare at me and tell me how beautiful I am. So I'm brain-washed into thinking when I lose I'm not pretty and that is such a horrible thing to teach a child." Ari wiped her tear away from her eye and pulled down the mirror to check her mascara.

"Ari you are beautiful, that doesn't change from a day to day basis. You've always been beautiful, inside and out. You need to stop letting your mom get inside your head." Donovan said sincerely, rubbing her hand in his own. "How about tonight we let loose and just forget about everything? Do what we want and deal with the future tomorrow? What do you say?"

Ari sighed, "But promise me one thing?"

"Anything." He said, parking the car outside the party.

"You've done this before, so will you have my back and watch out for me? It's scary not knowing 'how' to party." She said, ashamed that that phrase just came out of her mouth.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll keep an eye on you, you'll be fine."

She smiled as he opened her door and they walked inside hand in hand. Her palms were sweaty or his were, she couldn't really tell but all eyes were on them as they walked in.

"Oh hot damn! I can't believe you made it bro!" A guy yelled, Ari gripped his hand a bit harder and smiled uneasily at everyone, half of whom she did not know.

"Hey butch." Donovan greeted the already trashed red head. He reeked of peppermint Schnopps and cigars and it made Ariellas nose scrunch up.

"Sup! Can I get you something to drink, only non alcoholic beverage we have for the lady is water from the tap. Sorry princess." He joked, flicking her perfectly curled hair.

"Actually, I'll have a rum and coke if you don't mind." She smirked up at Donovan, an un-spoken agreement that tonight she was going to forget about everything.

3 hours of partying, 3 rum and cokes, a 12 pack of beer and a sleep later Ariella and Donovan's lives changed with the rising of the sun.

'Ugghh' Ariella groaned, slowly opened her eyelids and flicked them shut as the jackhammer in her head got louder. She groaned again and pressed her palms to her temples trying to ease the pain. "What the hell did I do last night." She stated, massaging the sides of her head.

"You got drunk princess." A scruffy voice growled from beside her and she jumped. "You scared the hell out of me Van!"

"Boo." Van groaned, shoving his head further under his pillow.

Ariella smiled and rubbed her temples, inhaling a deep breath. She could smell Van's Polo cologne, her Juicy Couture and a weird smell she couldn't place. Tt was probably from the previous night when one of them tossed their cookies somewhere in the suite. She was afraid to open her eyes and survey the vomit stains she was sure were all over.

Ariella sat up slowly, planning to get to the bathroom before she threw up the rest of last nights liquor. As the sheet fell from around her body to her lap and a cold breeze brushed across her skin. She shivered glancing down and shrieked.

"Oh, my god!" She yelled, bunching the sheet around her body.

"Now what?" Van groaned, irritated that his sleep was disturbed and his migraine intensified.

When he got no answer he peaked out from the pillow to see her silently crying next to him. Confused he reached over to put a hand on her knee but she jerked away from him. Van pulled himself into a sitting position and felt his head get twice it's size. Drinking wasn't his favorite past time and it wouldn't be in the future either.

This all happened in less than 30 seconds as he realized he was naked, glancing over at Ariellas naked back confirmed his worst fears.

"Dear God." He mumbled, throwing his head into his hands. "We didn't, please tell me we didn't."

Her silence was awkward and he could hear her breathing pick up. He'd always been the rational one on their relationship. In 5th grade a girl threatened to beat Ariella up if she didn't do her science homework and Van had stepped in and sat with the girl at lunch and convinced her to leave Ariella alone. Once in 9th grade Van had made the football team and he was so excited he ran to Ariella and she kissed him on the cheek, head cheerleader Evette had it out for Ariella after that and he spent his first two years of high school warding off evil. But this? How could this even compare to that? What was he supposed to say?

"This isn't as bad as it seems." The first thing that came to mind, apparently.

"It's definitely not a good thing!" Ariella snapped, wiping her nose with the sheet.

"I didn't say it was a good thing, I said it's not as bad as it seems." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Explain how losing my virginity to my best friend while being drunk at a party in a strangers bed could turn into something 'not so bad' then Donovan!" She squeaked.

"I'm sorry!" he growled, "Obviously neither one of us were sober enough to stop it."

"So much for watching out for me." She mumbled throwing her head back against the pillow.

"Did you end up getting raped by a stranger? Drugged by a a jealous cheerleader? End up dead? No! I hadn't thought that you'd blame me for this. I _did _look out for you it just ended up going too far."

"How do I know _you _didn't rape me!" She bellowed, her words echoing in the large bedroom.

Donovan looked as though he'd just been hit in the gut, her words stung him in ways he couldn't even understand. He slid out of bed and walked across the room to gather his clothes and slammed the bathroom door shut. Ariella began crying knowing her burst of anger was out of line and that she'd hurt him. She glanced under the sheet and saw blood on the bed only confirming what she already knew.

She wrapped the sheet around her and went to the side of her bed where all her clothes lay. Why had Van's been at the door and hers were by the bed? She shook her head and jumped as Van stormed out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom door.

"When you are ready to go home come find me downstairs." Without waiting for an answer he was gone, slamming the door behind him.

Ariella held her tears in, she didn't deserve that kind of release right now. She shut the bathroom door behind her and jumped into the shower to wash away everything she could that reminded her of last night.

An hour later Ariella walked downstairs to find Donovan on the couch napping. Pulling the blanket from the chair she covered him up with it and sadly smiled down at him.

She walked over to the bay window, admiring the beautiful high-rise view and thought about what this meant. They'd pretended to date for five years, and now they'd slept together. It'd also hit her in the shower, that he'd lost his virginity to her as well so she shouldn't be so self-centered. The entire 5 years she'd spent with him meant more to her than she had realized, he was her best friend and the only person she trusted. He'd always told her the truth even if that meant hurting her feelings, and she found comfort in that.

To be honest it could've been much worse and she could've ended up with someone she hardly knew, it was Donovan for goodness sake! She'd known him since she was 4 years old and what's more important is that she knew everything about him. Every feeling he had, every thought that went through his mind and she'd also remembered him saying he wanted his first time to be special and they joked about him being part woman. How could she be so insensitive to the fact that he'd missed out on his special first time too? She also had to admit that he was adorable when he smiled, adorable when he slept and as far as the past 5 years nobody had touched him. He belonged to her in all senses of the word and she owed him far more than what she gave him upstairs. 


End file.
